


Mama Stiles

by Kindred



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awesome Sheriff Stilinski, Creeper Peter, De-Aged Pack, FBI Intern Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, Protective Derek, Sassy Peter, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Teen Chris Argent, Teen Jordan Parrish, Teen Peter Hale, Witch Curses, Wolf Derek, teen sheriff Stilinski
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-11 21:46:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12944625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: “Stiles just come home please I need you!” The phone called ended and Stiles stood there looking at his phone blinking in shock.“Yep, that had just ruined my world.”





	1. Chapter 1

It was Derek who calls him, he was in the middle of class and the instructor was looking at him with a glare “Stilinski while I don’t mind you have your mobiles with you, but can you please remember to put it on silence.” Stiles blushed slightly as he fumbled to turn bad moon rising off.  
“Sorry, sir but…” He stops as he sees Derek’s name cross his phone “I have to take this.” He says, as he stands up and walks out the classroom, the instructor just shrugged in defeat as the young man walked past him in a blur. 

Stiles closed the door as he put the phone to his ear “Derek?” He could hear the wolf sigh and Stiles had to leave the corridor and looks for an empty room “What’s going on the big guy?”   
“Something had happened to the pack.” Stiles froze in mid-step, his heart is hammering in his chest as he looking right out in front of him.  
“W-What?” He asked  
“No one is dead.” He tells him  
“Oh, thank fu…why couldn’t you have lead with that!” He yelled as he kept walking, he found an empty room and shut himself in. “You have no idea what that did to me! I'm still getting over the bloody Ghost Riders and then Gerard and his bitch…”   
“Stiles will you shut up and listen!” Derek growled, Stiles opens his mouth to say something witty but kept his mouth shut “I need his help with this witch, she then attacked us and some others of the pack…I look it be easier if you come back to see it.”   
“That bad? How many of the pack is affected?” He looks out the window and frowns.   
“Just get your arse home, Stiles… Isaac how the hell did you get up there! Theo will you stop biting everyone…”  
“Derek, what is going on?”  
“Stiles just come home please I need you!” The phone called ended and Stiles stood there looking at his phone blinking in shock.   
“Yep, that had just ruined my world.” He sighed and leaned against the wall.

He told his tutors there was a family emergency and he needed to go home for a week, he packed quickly and threw his bag into the back of his jeep and then headed off home. When he arrived at Derek’s loft he was so frustrated that he felt like he was ready to flip out Derek for not answering his phone and because his father seems to be missing and why the hell Peter was was flirting with him. He pulls the large sliding door open and walked in and froze to the spot as the place looks like a bombsight. Stiles first thing was to reach for his gun but remembered he didn’t have it on him, he held his breath as he walked in keeping to the edge of the room. He saw that the sofa had claw marks the pillows looked like they have been a dozen birds have been murdered, the coffee table was upturned papers scattered across the floor and the bookshelf is half broken. “Derek?” He called out.

He frowned when he felt the floorboards vibrate under his feet and his eyes widen as he watches heard the thumping and of feet as the floorboard shook more violently. It seems like from every room small children ran towards Stiles, he stood still as they crowded around him hugging onto his legs and waist “YAY STILES IS HOME!” A dark-haired boy grinned as he climbed up the teen. Stiles had no choice but to hold him up and he looked at the little faces looking up at him.   
“Oh thank god you’re here.” Looking up he sees Derek walk out from the back room looking like he hasn’t slept in days.  
“What the hell is this? Dude did you open a nursery?” He asked  
“Look again,” Derek growled as he carried two toddlers who looked like they were going to cry if you said boo to them. Stiles looked at the toddlers the curly blonde in Derek’s arms and pouting kid, he frowned as he looked at the kid in his arm and saw him with the puppy dog eyes.   
“S-Scott?” He blinked at the dark haired boy whose eyes flash red “Oh god.” He whispered as he looked down at the others kids before looking back up to Derek.   
“That isn’t the only problem.” The wolf said as he nodded his to over Stiles' shoulder.

Turning he looks around and his jaw dropped there stood his dad but not as Stiles know him “You home!” John said as he walked up to his son and hugged.   
“H-Hi dad.” He blinked as he pulled into a bear hug at the teenage vision father, he looked at the others that were stood there a groaned Peter, Chris and Parrish all stood there all teenagers, Parrish being the youngest at of the four of them. “What the hell happen?” He asked as he looked at Derek.   
“A witch.”  
“A signal witch tuned the teens into toddlers and adults into teens? What did you do to her? Stand on her favourite bug?”


	2. Chapter 2

Derek glared at Stiles, as the teen waited for any answer but Derek didn’t want to give any he just did his manly pouted. “Derek? I need to know what control damage that I need to fix?” He asked,  
“What he isn’t telling you is this witch is an ex,” Peter said the teen gave the dark-haired wolf a flat stare, as Derek growled at Peter and that made the blonde in his arms whimper.   
“Your ex? This witch is your ex-did you just walk out from her?” Stiles yelled,   
“We broke up because she is an evil crazy bitch!”   
“What is with you and that type?” Stiles yelled at him “Don’t swear!” He nodded to the toddlers, Derek just gave him a look as if say ‘what the hell.’  
“I would like that to know that Christ pointed out, he felt a little uncomfortable being back in his teenage shoes. Derek scowled at all of them including the tinny terrors at his feet all hanging on to their every word.   
“She was doing dark magic and it cost me, I sent her packing when I...” He stopped and rubbed the back of his head.   
“Oh don’t stop now?” Peter grinned,   
“I found her in bed with Laura, she was after her alpha power and was using me to get to her and she was sealing alpha powers thinking sex. But Laura caught on with what she was trying to do and well… it went downhill from there and now she is in Beacon Hills to steal an alpha’s spark.” Stiles looked at Scott that was curled up in his arms, his thumb in his mouth as he rested his head on his shoulder.   
“Oh.” Was all Stiles said, as he warped his arms around Scott feeling overprotective over the pup in his arms?  
“Yeah, she had her eyes on Scott and we tried to get rid of her,” Jordan said as he sat on the sofa and about three toddlers jumped him and curled up for his warmth. He groaned as he looked down to see Malia, Erica and Boyd in his lap “It didn’t go well.” 

 

Stiles opened his mouth and then looked closed it as he felt someone tugs his at his trouser leg. He looked down and sees a dark-haired boy look up at him with large bright eyes. “Ummm hi Theo.” He was weary of Theo even in this tiny form, but as the toddler raised his hand and made a grabby motion towards him.  
“I would be careful with him, he’s been biting everyone,” Jordan mumbled, as he frowned at the softly growling tots curled around him making him as he showed him his bites, that haven’t healed Stiles notices.  
“Only ones he doesn’t like,” Derek said as he rubbed Isaac’s back.

 

They were quiet for a moment as Stiles counted the people affected to the bitch witch hex 12 people, 7 werewolves, one coyote and one Chimera, one hellhound and two humans. He was grateful that Lydia was on holiday with her mother. “That is everyone then,” Peter mumbled as he kept his eyes glued to Stiles, looking him up and down while enjoying the view of the young man carrying the toddler. He always had a soft spot for Stiles, however, John didn’t like the look that Peter was given Stiles. The teen scooped up the hybrid in his arms and let and he started to nuzzle Stiles throat and chest. Scott frowned in the teen’s arms that he started to growl; Theo rested his head on his shoulder and looked at Scott.   
“He’s mine!” Scott growled  
“He liked me better!” Theo stuck his tongue at him.

They then started to fright while he was holding them, and he had to hold Scott out with the scruff of his shirt and do the same with Theo, well sort of. Theo had changed completely into Coywolf and Stiles had to hold him by the scruff of his neck. “Guys stop!” Stiles yelled at them but the tiny alpha snarled wolfing out on while the coywolf growled. He went to ask his dad and Peter for help when he found the two in the middle of a wrestling match on the floor. “What the….”  
“KEEP YOUR PAWS TO YOURSELF!” John yelled,  
“Stiles mother!” Peter laughed, between John’s fists as he put the two pups on the floor and rushes over to pull them apart, Derek has put Isaac down and went to grab his uncle.  
“What the hell is wrong with you two?” Stiles yelled,  
“He started it!” John hissed, as he wiped the blood of his split lip. “He was looking at you as if you were candy!”   
“He is candy.” The wolf said, as he stepped away from his nephew and clicked his broken nose back into place. John started to rush back at the blue-eyed wolf only for Chris, Jordan and Stiles to hold him off.   
“Next time I will shoot you with monk’s hood!”  
“That is enough!” Derek roar making the windows shake, the pups were quiet and their bottom lips started to wobble. “Stiles is off limits to you Peter always has been.”


	3. Chapter 3

Week later…  
The fighting between John and Peter didn’t really stop; Peter becomes a creeper than normal he is now crawling into bed with Stiles while the teen slept. That just pissed Derek off and his dad, the great big sour wolf is complaining that Stiles is smelling of Peter…which is so not my fault…Stiles tells himself. He has lost count how many times his dad had shot Peter, in the end, he had to take the gun from him and put it in the lock box and hides the key on his person. 

The next problem was Theo has bitten everyone who got remotely close to Stiles including John, and then his spats with Scott seem to have gotten worst. They fought all over everything from cookies to who gets to sit on Stiles lap, it seems the witch’s hex seems to have affected him the worst, his mind almost going back to a toddler. While the others retain some of their knowledge of their teenage self but the Coywolf doesn’t part from he thinks Stiles is mummy and Scott he just dislikes him. He keeps changes into a Coywolf and runs amuck. Liam seems to like to stay with Mason and Corey and the two seem to love cooing over tiny Liam and his wolfy temper tantrum. “We are never going to find this which like this?” Stiles sighed as he sat down gently on the sofa with Theo still in his arms, the rest of pups are down for a nap.   
“Can we just leave them like this?” Mellissa asked as she cooed over her son and Isaac as they lay sleeping in a puppy pile.   
“No, god no!” Derek cried out as he dropped onto the sofa next to Stiles. “I have been bitten, spat at, my hair has been pulled and I am pretty sure my uncle is trying to drive me crazy!” He groaned and ran his fingers down his face.   
“We are still no closer to finding her, Deaton is now saying this spell she used on these lot will wear off. But that doesn’t help us protect Scott if she is after him?” Stiles said.   
“He is not touching my baby,” Mellissa said with a scowl.

Stiles would hate to be the witch that comes up against the Alpha’s mother, he had been hit in the head by her, clearly, it was an accident but still, it hurt. Stiles sighed as he leaned back on the sofa as he held Theo closer to him, the boy whimpered in his sleep and nuzzled his shoulder.   
“He is evil,” Derek mumbled  
“Nawww don’t Sour wolf he is only a puppy,” Stiles mumbled  
“He likes to bites me,” Derek growled as he watched the pup sucking his thumb as Stiles runs his fingers through his hair.  
“And everyone who isn’t Stiles,” Corey mumbled as he eye drop and drifts off to sleep his head resting on Mason’s shoulder.   
“Well something isn’t right; the spell she used must have fried his brain,” Stiles said as he looked at the others.   
“Well if we ever find her we can ask her,” Derek mumbles as he stands back up again and walks into the kitchen. 

The next day brought Stiles with an even bigger headache he had just finished speaking to his tutors and told him that he thinks he has to stay longer. They weren’t happy but what choice did he have? He wasn’t about to let some witch bitch take his best friend and do whatever she wants with him. There was a knock at the door sighing Stiles carried his cup of coffee with him and opens the front door to see Derek standing there panting. “Did we run here?” Stiles asked   
“No 3 of the pups decide to go for a little run around the supermarket.” He growled  
“Let me guess Erica, Boyd and Isaac? You know they run together right? Their little click.” Stiles mumbled as he let Derek into the house.   
“I had to pay 500 dollars in damages.” He growled as he stepped inside, the whiskey eyed teen turned to him and was about to ask where they when Derek jumped in “I left them with Chris and Peter.”   
“You sure that is wise?”   
“No, but I need a break?” The wolf growled, Stiles frowned at him as he pushed a cup of coffee into his hand.   
“I can’t wait to see what type of father you will be.” He rolled his eyes as he sipped his drink. 

The wolf growled as he walked up to teen that backed himself into the kitchen counter and stared up at Derek. The wolf grabbed his coffee cup and placed it on the counter “I can look after them! Don’t think for a second I can’t they are my pack!” He snarled his eyes flashed blue and then flickered to red, making Stiles blinked and shakes his head.   
“Are you feeling okay Derek?” Stiles asked he hasn’t forgotten that the man is partly wolfed out in his kitchen.”   
“No.” He growled, “My wolf is itching to come out.”   
“I notice the big guy.” Derek leaned in and nuzzled this throat as he breathed in Stiles scent and growled softly. “So-So what do you want to do?” He asked, his body was now feeling hot, he bites his bottom lip to stop himself from moaning Derek’s name. 

There was a pair of lips on his throat and it made him jump his skin felt hot and his heart was beating a hundred miles an hour as Derek fucking hot as hell Hale is mouthing and sucking a hickey onto his throat. “D-Derek.” He moaned, his mouth yet again failed to shut up. Pulling back the wolf growled as he licked his lip, Stiles spotted the blood and whimpered…so hickey I’m going to have, god I will have to do an Isaac…he tells himself.   
“I think we should go and fuck.” Stiles blinked at him his brain not understanding what he as saying “Is that alright with you?”   
“Here or in my bed?”


End file.
